


Stargate SG-1 meets Star Trek Voyager - Part 2

by the_goofball



Series: Flotsam and Jetsam [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: After a bit of an adjustment period and some... interesting encounters, things became pretty normal aboard Voyager.





	Stargate SG-1 meets Star Trek Voyager - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my mom. She was a SG-1 fan decades before I even knew what it was. And she enjoyed Voyager a lot. I'm pretty sure, she would have gotten a kick out of this :o)


End file.
